1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a trowel having an elongated handle and blades clamped therebetween such that either multiple blades or extensions of weights limit the flexing of the blade and contribute to securement of the blades and efficient use.
2. Description of the Prior Art
U.S. Pat. No. 5,460,461 discloses a manual concrete screed handle wherein the elongated handle is secured to a clamping plier that receives and clamps a screed member.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,803,662 is directed toward a carpet adhesive spreader and has a serrated blade and mounting member hinged to a frame member between push and pull stops. The frame member is pivotally connected to a long handle and pivots about an axis perpendicular to the handle to control the flow of excess adhesive.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,982,470 discloses a manually operable device for applying adhesive to floor coverings which permits the user to remain in standing position. The device has an elongated handle and an operating rod which is separately gripped and is connected to a serrated spatula which has an irregular lower surface.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,308,370 discloses an adhesive spreader which has a blade having a rectangular planar portion with a plurality of indentations and a pair of generally perpendicular flange portions. Gripping is effected directly over the rectangular planar portion.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,379,479 discloses a long handle adhesive spreader having a housing which receives an upper end of a blade and overlying upwardly projecting pins which receive weights thereon for providing a downward force on the blade. There is no positioning of the weights laterally of the blades, no clamping of the blades between weights, and no suggestion of limiting flexing of the blade during use by either the weights or other means.
There remains, therefore, a very real and substantial need for an improved long handle trowel which will in a controlled and efficient manner permit spreading of adhesive and the like.